Goku In Concert
by EternusCaries1
Summary: it is sorta hard to make a summary on it, so just read it if you want to
1. Goku in Concert

**Author's Note:**  
_I am revising all of my stories. So this is just an updated, edited, and cleaned up version of the old story. Enjoy._

**Goku in Concert**

Goku was sitting on the bed looking in the mirror. Chi-Chi was downstairs cooking his breakfast. He picked up a comb to bush his hair, and then he got an idea. "Tonight folks you're going to be in for a treat, Goku is in concert!" He said talking into the comb like it was a microphone. "Goku a.k.a." Goku thought about a name and then thought about his favorite food. Muffins, "Goku A.K.A Muffin Man is going to be singing his greatest hits!" He said and stood up. He heard Chi-Chi humming to her self downstairs. "So turn off those other crappy bands and listen to BOM, BOM, BOM the muffin man!" He said and started to dance around. "Thank you very much." He said like Elvis.

Chi-Chi who heard Goku upstairs rolled her eyes, he was on one of those "I'm going to find my special talent." Things again, She just ignored him and went on cooking his huge breakfast. "Suck my Muffin bitch suck it, suck now!" Goku said. "The muffin man just finished his world hit suck my muffin bitch." He said in a talk show host voice. "Now he is going to sing, Muffin Fantasy." He said and winked at himself in the mirror. "I got a fantasy, it's a muffin fantasy it's a great fantasy." He said then gave a "charming" smile. "Oh Goku you're so hot." He said in a high pitch voice. "Why thank ya baby." He said and winked. "You have two muffins and there the biggest muffins I've ever seen." He said starting a new song. Two Big Muffins for Me. Soon he heard Chi-Chi coming up the stairs.

"Goku breakfast is done." She said. Goku quickly put the comb down and acted like he just got done brushing his hair.

"Okay Chi-Chi I'm coming." Goku said. But before he left he gave a wink at himself, and said, "Next time Muffin Man." And left.

THE END


	2. Goku in Concert the Sequel

**Author's Note:**  
_I am revising all of my stories. So this is just an updated, edited, and cleaned up version of the old story. Enjoy._

**Goku in Concert the Sequel**

Goku who had a guest in his room was trying to think of songs to sing. He was going to sing Suck My Muffin Bitch, Muffin Fantasy, and Don't Tell Me Muffins Aren't Good. His guest who really didn't want to be there was tied to the bed. He got the comb from last time and said in a host voice, "Introducing the Muffin Man!" He then turned around to where his butt was facing his guest and shook it. He then jumped around and started to sing Muffin Fantasy, He heard his guest whose mouth was gagged laughing. "That was the extremely well known Muffin Fantasy, now for Muffin Man to sing Suck My Muffin Bitch." Goku said. When he said that his guest cracked up laughed, even with his mouth gagged you could still hear him laughing. Goku clapped his hands and started to do the moon walk and with this his guest roared with laughter and the bed started shaking.

Chi-Chi who was down stairs heard the bed hitting the wall. She was worried since she saw Goku take "his special guest" up stairs. "Oh great, he is singing again." Chi-Chi said. She wondered if this charade was ever going to stop. She heard his guest crack up laughing. Goku who just finished doing the moon walk dance grabbed between his legs and pulled up and screamed like Michael Jackson. When he did that his guest laughed so hard that his face turned blood red. Goku who thought that his guest laughing meant he was having a good time smiled, "Thank you, Thank you very much." He said. "Next the muffin Man is going to sing Don't Tell Me Muffins Aren't Good." He said. He gets a cow boy hat and puts it on his head and starts to do the dance Madonna does in her video, but at the end he tears his shirt off. His guest cracked laughing, tears started to roll down his cheeks because he was laughing so hard. "Well that's all for Muffin Man in concert for this time good night." Goku said and walked over to the bed. He pulled the gag off of his guest's face and laughter burst out. He untied his guest's hands and helped him up. "What's so funny Vegeta didn't you think I did well?" Goku asked. Vegeta's only reply was him cracking up again, Vegeta just flew out of the window and went home laughing.

END OF CHAPTER


End file.
